Dragonquest
by Sheitan Otori
Summary: Eine Mystisch romantische Jalice.  Die Cullens im Mittelalter
1. Versengende Flammen

_Prolog: oder, versengende Flammen._

_Langsam glätteten sich die Wogen des möglichen Sieges. Ich stand da, mit erhobenem Schwert und wagte meinen Blick nicht vom Schlachtfeld am Fuße der riesigen Wehrmauer zu nehmen._

_Es sah wirklich so aus, als wäre diese Strategie die bessere gewesen..._

_Die Sonne versank geradezu malerisch hinter dem angrenzenden Berg und es versprach, eine rauschende Siegesfeier im Sternenlicht zu werden._

_Plötzlich regte sich ein Windhauch, gemischt mit eben jenem Schatten, den sie am meisten fürchteten._

_Er war gekommen, und mit ihm war unser Sieg nicht mehr möglich._  
_Die Silhouette wurde immer größer, als der riesige Drache auf uns herabstürzte und mit seinen geöffneten Fängen auf mich zuhielt._

_Leb wohl Alice, meine Beschützerin..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Aro Volturi war zu großzügig gewesen als er mir diese Aufgabe anvertraut hatte.

Das neue Lager zu Füßen der Burganlage, war so zügig wie nie fertig gestellt worden und nun, mit dem Fertigstellen der Waffenschmiede vollendet.

Nach dem Lob meiner Ausbilderin, Lady Maria, hatte ich mir eine kleine Pause verdient.  
Ich musste sowieso aus dem Lager verschwinden.

Zwar hatte Lord Aro mich mit diesem Auftrag gelobt und ein wenig hervor gehoben, doch das hieß nicht, dass ich ihm begegnen durfte.

Zur Abnahme des Lagers waren nur Ritter und die hohen Herrschaften der Volturi geladen.

Und einige ihrer Günstlinge.  
Lady Maria durfte nur deswegen sich im Lager Aufhalten weil sie eine offizielle Gespielin Lord Caius`s war.

Ich jedoch war...

Nun, wer bin ich schon im Gegensatz zu der Obrigkeit unserer Gesellschaft.

Die Lords hatten ihre Kindheit in gepflegten Räumen und im Inneren des bewachten Schlosses verlebt.  
In der innigen Umarmung ihrer Mütter und mit den kämpferischen Übungen ihrer Väter.

Ich war in einer anderen Umgebung erwachsen geworden.

Mein Vater war ein Offizier, der über nicht mehr als ein paar Fußsoldaten herrschte.  
Zu mehr hatte er es nicht gebracht. Ob er einfach nicht auffiel, oder einfach zu mehr nicht in der Lage war, ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr feststellen.

Bei einem kleinen Zwischenfall starb er, weil ein anderer mit dem Schwert gewandter war als er.

Somit musste meine Mutter mit uns Kindern allein fertig werden.  
Meine beiden Schwestern waren bereits verheiratet als ich geboren wurde. Also war es die Pflicht meines größeren Bruders, auf mich acht zu geben und mich mit Nahrung zu versorgen.

Ich will ihm nichts Böses, aber ich bin das einzige Kind meiner Mutter, das mit 10 Jahren nicht aussah wie ein gestrandeter Wal...

Was das jetzt über die Führsorge meines Bruders sagt... es ist nicht mehr meine Sache!

Mit 11 Jahren wurde ich das erste mal alleine in die Burganlage geschickt, um meinen Schwestern die Lebensmittel zu bringen, die meine Mutter erübrigen konnte, so dass meine Schwestern den Verkauf übernehmen sollten.

Da geschah etwas, was mein Leben veränderte.  
Ich traf Lady Maria.

Nun ja, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, sie ritt in mich rein.

Nicht absichtlich, ihre Stute war ihr durchgegangen, wollte aus dem Tor und ich wollte rein...  
Und ich stand dann halt ein wenig im Weg.

Ich, von klein auf mit Tieren jeglicher Art groß geworden, griff der Stute an die Trense, hielt sie auf und ermöglichte es der Lady, abzusteigen.

Von dem Tag an gab es bei Lady Maria zwei Neuerungen.  
Ein neues, etwas zahmeres Pferd, und einen Pagen... mich.

Lady Maria zahlte meiner Mutter einen kleinen Betrag, um mich freizukaufen und schickte mich in die Schule, wo ich Lesen und Schreiben lernte.

Sie bestand darauf, dass ich bei Taktikgesprächen anwesend war und Protokoll schrieb.

Mit 15 schickte sie mich zu einem Waffenschmied um mich auszubilden.

Lehrgeld bekam ich keines.  
Der Meister hatte sich mit der Lady geeiningt, dass ich mir als Ersatz für das Geld eine eigene Ausrüstung schmieden durfte.

Alles in allem keine schlechte Einigung.

So verfügte ich über eine stattliche Ansammlung an Schwertern und Lanzen, sowie Messern und Dolchen.  
Zum Abschluss der Ausbildung schmiedete ich mir, im Alter von 18 Jahren, eine eigene Vollrüstung und bekam von einem Freund einen Bogen und Pfeile geschenkt.

Lady Maria zeigte sich am großzügisten mit den Geschenken zu meiner Ausbildung... sie schenkte mir ein Pferd!  
Einen ebenmäßig schwarz gefärbten Hengst aus Barband (Heutiges Friesland, also einen Friesen) der trotz seiner ersichtlichen Kraft sehr elegant wirkte.

Ich nannte ihn Taladin.

Er wurde mein engster Freund der mich überall hin begleitete.  
So war er auch heute dabei, so war meine Welt in Ordnung, und ich war ein wenig stolz auf mich.


End file.
